Reunited the Loonatics
They are still pile up Ace Ace: Get off! He get with his own strength and he saw Lexi and his team, even Mephiles Ace: What? Then Lasers has destroyed the Heartless Rick: Have you been a bad bunny? Ace: Where are you!? He appeared on the top Rick: Man, it sounds like you haven't. Ace! Buster! Ace: Buster? Wait, did you he just called me Buster? Daffy: I guess. But Buster wasn't here with us. Rick: You've really put Organization 18 Animals in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Sword chose you. But BOY, did it pick a bunny this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were. Ace: I had enough of your sence of Humour! Rick: Sense of Humour? No way! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up! He brings out his weapon Wile: Here he comes! They are gonna fight him and they defeated him Ace: Why did you call me Buster? Rick: Ha! How should I know about that? He disappeared Ace: Wait! Daffy: Ace! Lexi and the others are in trouble! Ace: Okay! Meanwhile Bugs and Mephiles saw the Fight Bugs: Oh boy, they need our help. Mephiles: Ace, Duck, Tech and Rev are reunited. We have no part to play here. Bugs: Yeesh, I wonder if Duck will ever change back... Mephiles: Duck chose that form so he could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy. They left Back to Ace Ace: Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam, we're coming any second! Meanwhile All the Heart has tied to together to create Kingdom Heart Enma: Yes.... Kingdom Hearts... Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer! Shine your pale light on this empty realm... Share your power with all Nobodies! Then Phil the Duck appeared Phil: Enma. Is Kingdom Heart ready yet? Enma: Almost. Phil: Then, we can end this charade? Enma: Yes. My friends will create Kingdom Hearts from the Others Heroes. Phil: Yes. And how I've waited to hear this. Back to our Heroes They finish defeating the Heartless Daffy: Boy, you guys. You finish them, quite good. Tech: Yeah, we did. They are finally reunited Ace: You are different, Lexi, but I'm so glad you here, even for you guys. Lexi: You and the others never came home, so I came looking for you. Ace: We're sorry we keep you waiting. She hugged them Lexi: This is for real. Then they saw Mephiles heading to the Dark Portal Ace: Wait, Mephiles! I mean, Mandarin's Heartless... I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the stuff you did makes me angry. But... But you save Lexi and the other, right? I have to be grateful to you... Thanks. He's gonna leave, but Lexi and her friends stop them Tech: Duck! Where are you!? Ref: You can't leave! All: Huh? Ace: What? Lexi: It's Duck. Rev: We were with him. Mephiles: I'm no one- just castaway from the darkenss. You three are free from the Darkness, except for me. Lexi: Ace, come here. Say something to him. Ace: How can I do that? He approached them and holding their heads Tech: You have to understand. Now close your eyes and see. Ace closed his Eye and he saw Duck again, he open his eye and he know who it was Ace: Duck... it's Duck. Duck's here... I missed you! He cry Duck: Come on, Ace. Pull yourself together. Ace: I really miss you! Duck: I didn't want you to find me. Wile: But it was him that was helping us, wasn't it? Daffy: What are you saying? Wile: Those clues we found. That must have been Duck. Duck: Me, Tech, Rev and Slam was staring to worry you guys weren't even gonna catch on. Ace never did pick the brightest Ancestor. Daffy: What do you mean? You know, we are your Ancestors. Ace: Why didn't you tell me, you and your friends are okay? Tech: Like he said, he doesn't want to be found. Duck: Not like this.... I couldn't. I fought with Mephiles. With... Mandarin's Heartless- when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Mephiles myself. Lexi: You're saying... you can't change back? Duck: Yeah. Rev: But this Battle isn't over yet. And until it is, Duck still need the Power of darkness. Ace: Well... let's finish this. You're still my best friend, no matter what. Well, let's go, you guys! Think we can handle one last battle together? My Ancestor is waiting. Daffy: Okay, let's go! And it's great to see you again, Grandson. Duck: You too. They went off